Agent Rider
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Those in Brookland over sixteen get to got to Brookland for the week. What happens when Britain's Top Agent comes back. Warnings: Wolf/Alex slash with mild sexual refrences.


Agent Rider

All the students of Brookland who were sixteen and older in Brookland had been allowed to go to the Brecon Beacons SAS training facility in Wales. This included all two and one pupils of Year Thirteen, one hundred and ninety-eight of Year Twelve, and one hundred and three of the two hundred and thirteen Year Elevens. Seventeen teachers had to accompany them. This included the Headmaster, Mr Brey, the secretary Miss Bedfordshire, Mr Grey, the six P.E. teachers, a maths teacher, an English teacher, three of the support staff, a Spanish teacher, an art teacher and a Biology teacher. Tom Harris was one of the Year Twelves who had been allowed to come. He knew that if his best friend and international superspy, Alex Rider, hadn't been away in Brazil on a mission he too would be allowed to come as he turned sixteen the day before the seven days away started (six days ago). They would be returning home tomorrow and Tom couldn't help but wonder if, when they got back, Alex would be back.

The soldier called Wolf had called them in for the night just as a helicopter was landing on the green. Tom heard the sergeant curse and berated Wolf, much to the enjoyment of the tired students and teachers who had enough of being pushed around by the immensely tall (six and a half foot) SAS man. When an older boy, in his last year, called out to ask what was wrong he received only a glare from both Wolf and The Sergeant. Tom, however, was excited after a week (well six days) of hard training he wanted some entertainment. So it seemed did the rest of those he was with, including the teachers much to his amusement.

'Get them out of here,' the Sergeant growled at Wolf, 'before they see the ruddy spies.'

There were whispers at this. And Tom's heart quickened. Alex? Could it be? Tom knew that by the reaction that the rest of his school would not be moving. Not that he wanted to move either. He wanted to see if it really was Alex. It would certainly put his mind at rest to know his friend was back home safe. But then why was he returning here? Looking at Wolf who seemed to be fighting a grin Tom thought that maybe, just maybe Wolf had done this on purpose. The SAS began _trying _to Sheppard them out of the field. But Brookland refused to budge. This went on for another five minutes resulting on several severely pissed off soldiers. All except Wolf who was grinning merrily as though this was a day out at a theme park.

Then the ropes came down and a man clad in the same uniform as Wolf and the rest of the SAS soldiers appeared at the top. The civilians on the ground were wearing old flexible clothes of theirs. For example Tom was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants that were showing several inches of ankle. In contrast with this he had an old grey (previously white) top of his dad's. Around his waist hung his older brother, Jerry's, old base jumping jumper which was worn out by the strong updrafts of air gotten from jumping off buildings and cliffs. His socks too were his father's from when Michael Harris was twenty (Michael was now forty-nine). His trainers were his ones that he used to wear a year ago so pinched slightly at his feet. The young man had his back to them so you could only see his hair which was bright green with _SAVE THE PLANET _written in dark blue letters.

The young man had reached the bottom of the rope where he dropped gracefully to the ground. He landed on the ground on the balls of his feet one hand on the ground. Before the spy stood up and walked over to Wolf and the Sergeant without turning around to look over at the assembled crowd. The students watched with baited breaths along with the SAS men. Tom was surprised at the SAS men's, bar Wolf, reactions to the newcomer. They had been stern, cocky and acted as if they were better than anyone else here. But here they seemed to be second rate. Tom gathered that the green haired spy was a high ranking spy. Tom wondered where he measured up to Alex.

Because he was sure as hell it wasn't Alex. He'd been living with the SAS men for almost a week and he was sure as his name was Thomas Fitz Harris that they would never, ever regard a teenager like they were this spy.

'So the famous Alex Rider graces us with his presence,' the Sergeant gruffly spoke but Tom could hear the smile in the man's voice.

He obviously liked Alex. Tom couldn't believe it, not only did the sergeant like his friend. But he also got the respect out of these SAS men which Tom could only dream of getting from his mother and father. Michael and Willow Harris were always too busy arguing to look after either of their children. This had been the way of it since Jerry was nine and Tom was four. It wasn't so bad for Tom he always had Jerry to look out for him, but Jerry was always alone. And then Jerry ran off to Italy. He left Tom to deal with his parents on his own. Not that Tom blamed Jerry. As soon as Tom had finished school he, too, would leave his arguing parents in the past never to darken the doorstep again. The pandemonium died down just in time for the pupils and teachers of Brookland comprehensive to hear Alex's response to the sergeant.

'Ah you know me, Bill,' Alex laughed sounding freer than he did at Brookland.

Tom didn't really understand this. He felt the freest at school away from his mother and father. School was where he was with the teachers, pupils, and friends who cared and supported him through his unhappy home life. But then he remembered that due to Alex's lies and the rumours Alex had no friends. And the teachers all distrusted him because of the bruises and cuts thinking he was involved with criminal activity. Alex had always found this hilarious since he was definitely involved with crime just not in the way that people at Brookland thought. Tom knew that Alex's house guests were him, other spies, or SAS men. Alex never mentioned any names but looking at Alex and Wolf Tom suspected that Wolf was a visitor. Tom was saddened to realise that his friend, no his best friend had more friend in the underworld of espionage than in school. But he refocused on the conversation between Alex and his friends.

'How the hell did you find out my name?' asked Bill the Sergeant in complete and utter shock and quite a bit of outrage.

Alex gave a hearty chuckle, 'spy mate basically I'm paid to know too much. But that's not the question!'

'Well what is it?' asked Bill the Sergeant in a weary voice.

'Who are your friends?' Alex asked.

Tom and the rest of Brookland watched with baited breaths as Alex the most infamous student in Brookland turned to look at his peers. Alex didn't show much shock at seeing his school fellows and teachers standing gazing up at Alex with shock, fear, awe and respect. Tom thought Alex looked amused even as he groaned. Tom could understand this. All of them but Tom had looked down on him as a lost cause. But now that they had seen the truth they were looking up at him like he was the greatest person ever. Tom had long since known that the only thing to make them see Alex for the hero he was would be for them to find out the truth. But Tom knew Alex would never tell them. Alex turned to Wolf and The Sergeant with fury in his eyes.

'How could you let them see me?' he said in a voice that turned Tom's insides to ice.

The Sergeant took a step back from the teenager looking like he wanted to runaway. But taking a breath he faced the world's best spy, 'it wasn't me Wolf, here, and was not supposed to have the kids around when you landed.'

Alex rolled his eyes for once looking like a teenager, 'so Wolf you do know that's my school down there?' he asked in a determinedly calm voice pointing down at Tom and the rest of Brookland.

'Well you've been complaining about how they view you,' said Wolf and the others looked around uneasy and guiltily (especially the teachers).

'So you decided to set up a scene in which _children_ would find out Britain's most lethal secret?' asked Alex emphasising the word "children" in such a negative way that the Brookland pupils muttered rebelliously.

'Yep,' said Wolf grinning.

'I hate you,' said Alex scowling.

'That's not what you said when you told me you were leaving for America,' said Wolf batting his eyes in a very suggestive way.

'Agent Rider! Cub!' said The Sergeant, 'you are on duty!'

'I'm not,' pointed out Alex and Tom could hear the enjoyment in his voice.

'But Wolf is,' scowled The Sergeant.

'What are you going to do?' asked Alex a smile in his eyes and voice. 'Sack him?' Alex said fixing the Sergeant with a cool, hard look that Tom was starting to really hate and fear.

'Well no,' said The Sergeant.

'Good,' said Alex.

Tom noticed that Alex was smiling. Tom supposed that Alex knew things would turn out this way. Tom watched as Alex walked up to Wolf flung his arms around the soldier. They then started to make out passionately. Tom felt himself blushing just watching the two military personnel. He had never made out like that! Alex may have been the instigator but he was by no means the only one. Alex had a hand up the back of Wolf's shirt. Alex's other hand was not visible from where Tom was standing. But from the way Wolf was making guttural sounds during the kiss Tom could guess it was nowhere appropriate. Wolf had one hand in Alex's tousled green and blue hair. His other hand was lost up the front of Alex's top moving non stop. Finally the two men broke apart breathing heavily. Alex took Wolf by the hand and pulled him out of the field to where Tom didn't no. But judging by the kiss Tom could guess that they weren't going to do much talking.

Alex had arrived at the training field the next morning where he watched as his school ran around the track. But he was looking at Wolf and thinking of the wonderful couple hours they'd spent in their Barracks. It took a while to realise that his class had already stopped running. It had only been thirty-three minutes! He was expected to run for an hour. They only needed to keep up their pace for another twelve minutes, even the P.E. teachers had given up. Wolf was yelling at them, he always loved the sound of Wolf's voice. Whether he was shouting or moaning in pleasure – like last night. Alex shook his head before he dived at Wolf, again.

'Why can't Alex do it?' asked one of the sluts in Alex's year, Shanice Owens.

'Agent Rider's reasons for staying here are none of your business,' growled Wolf.

'Its okay, Wolf,' said Alex making everyone jump when he walked up to them, 'I normally could run the course in about ten minutes.'

'Well why don't you now?' asked Alex's long time enemy, Aaron Mann, since they were at nursery school sneering at the blonde spy and making Wolf glare at Mann. 'I don't believe you're a spy no matter what your boyfriend and the sergeant says!'

'And it really doesn't matter what you say,' growled Wolf.

'Its okay, Wolf,' said Alex calmly laying a hand on Wolf's, 'your right Mann I'm not going to run. But that's because my doctor says until the stitches are fully healed I'm to do only light exercise!'

'Stitches?' asked Miss Bedfordshire who had noticed the two boys who had always hated each other standing tensely with the SAS soldier between them came over to the two boys and one man.

'Sure there was knife fight my leg got slashed,' Alex said grinning. Pulling up his right trouser leg he showed them all his leg that had a fresh wound running up it.

'What happened to the guy you fought with?' asked Tom warily.

'He had an accident with my knife,' said Alex.

'You killed him,' said Tom.

'That's what I said,' replied Alex.

'No you didn't,' said Mr Brey shaking his head.

Wolf and Alex managed to get Brookland back to running the track and that was how they remained for the next twelve minutes.


End file.
